All This Time
by WhatTheF-ckHaveYouDoneLately
Summary: Sequel to The Greatest Story Ever Told, prequel to You Get Me, or a stand alone fic. Dean and Castiel's honeymoon. Includes smut and wing kink. Inspired by OneRepublic's "All This Time."


***This has been done forever, but ff is just now letting me post :/ Sorry for the wait!***

**Author's Note:**

**WARNING: SMUT!**

**This fic is pretty much nothing but smut and a little bit of fluff! It's rated M for a reason! Lots of graphic, detailed sex, so if you don't like that kind of thing then don't read this. There is also language. It's told from a third person P.O.V. because for some reason I've never been able to write smut in first person. It's just weird. Lyrics are from OneRepublic's "All This Time."**

**Thanks so much to everyone reading my little 'verse!**

"I know you've probably been everywhere, but I thought you might like it here," Dean said as they went up to their presidential suite in a hotel room in Paris, France.

"It's perfect," Cas said.

They went into the expansive room, and Castiel barely had time to take it all in before Dean was pressing him up against the door, kissing him senseless. Cas tangled his fingers in Dean's hair, opening his mouth to let the hunter's tongue inside. Dean violently jerked the trench coat off and then made quick work of unbuttoning the angel's shirt.

He ran his hands over Castiel's bare chest, rubbing his thumb against one of the erect nipples. The moan he got from that one simple action would put the best of porn stars to shame. Cas yanked Dean's shirt over his head and unsnapped the button of his jeans, too aroused to think straight. The dim lighting of the room mixed with the faint smell of their sweat made for a tantalizingly erotic setting.

"God damn you're beautiful," Dean whispered huskily, taking in the angel's naked body once he got rid of the slacks and underwear.

"Do not take the Lord's name in vain."

"Right, sorry," he laughed.

He trailed his lips down Cas' neck in a silent apology, running his tongue over the collarbone and down to his chest. Dean relished the noises he elicited when he started to suck on one of Castiel's nipples. His husband arched up into the touch with a desperate moan that may or may not have been Dean's name. It was in too many syllables to tell.

"Dean, please," Cas panted.

Needing no further encouragement, Dean pulled Castiel up so his legs could wrap around Dean's waist. They kissed passionately as the hunter carried him to the bedroom and laid him out on the large bed. Dean slid out of his boxers and tossed them aside before getting on top of Castiel.

They had done everything from hand jobs to blow jobs, but this would be the first time they had full on sex. Castiel felt his vessel's heart skip a beat as Dean lovingly caressed the side of his face. He'd wanted this for so long, with Dean, and it was finally happening. Love and lust warred for dominance within him.

"Spread for me, sweetheart," Dean whispered huskily in his ear.

He didn't hesitate to spread his legs. Dean felt blood rush down his body at the sight. He reached down and slid one finger inside of Castiel's opening, and the angel moaned in a mixture of pain and pleasure. He slid his hips down further on Dean's finger, who slid a second one in and began moving them.

"More," Cas pleaded.

Knowing it would hurt him but unable to deny Castiel, Dean slid a third finger in and felt the hot tightness surrounding him. His erection was growing painful. He leaned down and kissed Cas roughly, sliding his tongue deep into his mouth. Cas whimpered when Dean removed his fingers, but his complaints silenced as he felt the hunter thrust into him right to the hilt.

"Dean…_fuck_."

Dean growled lustfully when he heard that gruff voice panting his name, followed by a choked out cuss. He started thrusting hard into his angel, and Castiel sunk his nails into Dean's ass, trying to draw him even closer. Dean felt Cas' muscles clench tightly around his shaft as he mercilessly pounded the former virgin into the mattress.

Castiel cried out abruptly as Dean struck his prostate. He threw his head back and made noises that were borderline animalistic as Dean hit his prostate with each thrust. Every. Single. Time. His legs tightened around Dean's waist and his back arched up off the bed as he neared orgasm.

With one more brutal hit to his prostate, the angel was violently thrown over the edge, Dean following right behind him. Mind numbing ecstasy washed over them as they climaxed. Dean came harder than he ever had in his life. He buried his face in Castiel's neck, biting down without even meaning to.

The low growl of pleasure was not what he was expecting. He'd worried he had hurt Cas, but Castiel exposed his neck in a glaringly obvious display of trust. Riding out the powerful orgasm for all it was worth, the hunter pressed his tongue to the red mark he'd made, suckling gently. The waves began subsiding and he finally collapsed limply onto his lover.

It took him several moments to recover. His first thought when he came back to reality was to check on Castiel. He looked down to see Cas' with his eyes closed, panting and heaving. Worry shot through Dean. Castiel looked like he could barely even breathe.

"Cas, you okay?" he whispered, running his hand down the side of his angel's face.

"That was…beautiful."

Dean grinned. "See? I told you sex was awesome."

He smiled and pulled Dean over so they were laying side by side. Dean intertwined their fingers and rested their joined hand on the pillow between them. They wore nothing but a musky veil of sweat and the two rings that bound them to one another for the rest of their lives. The image they created was nothing less than absolute perfection.

Castiel stretched and arched his spine slightly. Dean didn't understand what the angel was doing until black wings spread from his back. Never had the hunter seen a more incredible sight in his life.

"They're amazing," Dean said.

He reached up and ran his fingers over the edges, and Castiel moved closer, his wings spreading out. Dean grinned when he realized that the wings were sensitive. He teasingly stroked the feathers and relished the deep throated noise it earned. They'd just finished, but he found himself hardening at the sounds coming from Cas.

Pushing Castiel over onto his stomach, he then straddled the angel's waist. He started working his hands closer to the base of the wings. Cas let out a string of moaned words that sounded vaguely like "Oh, Dean, yes…please…oh yes, _right there_." Had the hunter not been too aroused to see straight, he would have been amused that the wings seemed to have an angelic version of a prostate.

His fingers deftly rubbed the nerve rich area he'd found. It was on both wings, right at the base, a sensitive patch of soft feathers. Dean was ready to take Cas all over again. He again slid into Castiel's entrance as he continued fingering his wings. Castiel arched his hips up against Dean's cock.

Dean dug his short, blunt nails into Castiel's wings as he started humping him. There was nothing elegant or gentle about the way he thrust into Cas or how hard he sunk his nails into the massive black wings. It was pure desire, love and need transferred into physical actions and nothing more.

It wasn't long before they both came again. Exhausted, Castiel slid into Dean's arms without hesitation when the hunter laid down. They panted quietly as they tried to restore their proper breathing patterns. Large wings wrapped Dean in a soft embrace that made him sigh in contentment. Dean stroked Castiel's spine and pressed a gentle kiss to the top of his head.

"Thank you," Castiel murmured against Dean's neck.

"For what?"

"Everything. Trusting me, loving me…marrying me."

Dean smiled. "Yeah, don't mention it. Thanks for the mind blowing orgasm."

"You're welcome."

Dean chuckled and pulled Cas closer to him, using his free hand to turn off the lamp next to the bed. They lay peacefully in the darkness with no sound but the other's breathing to interfere with the blissful silence. A state of post coital exhaustion lulled them into a deep, dreamless sleep.

* * *

Castiel was awoken by sunlight streaming through the large window, filtered only by a flimsy chiffon curtain. He was on his side, his back against Dean's chest, and one of Dean's arms were draped loosely over Cas' waist. Both mortal and angel looked stunningly beautiful under the soft haze of sunlight.

"Mornin' gorgeous," Dean said sleepily.

Castiel smiled and turned to face him. Their faces were less than two inches apart. Dean lightly stroked the wings that were still unfolded from his angel's back. Castiel kissed Dean with a lovingness that belonged in the sappiest of romance novels, but was instead within the confines of an elaborate hotel room in Europe.

Dean nuzzled his husband's neck and lightly kissed the bruise he had left there last night. A love that he didn't know was possible to feel without bursting at the seams was leaving him open and vulnerable. Castiel fit his fingers over the handprint on Dean's shoulder, his palm aligning perfectly with the mark he had left.

"Make love to me," Dean whispered.

It was a shocking request for both of them. Never had Dean Winchester so openly relinquished control and dominance to someone. It was such a clear display of trust that Castiel's heart pulled slightly. He also felt a little prickle of nervousness at the request. Dean had always known exactly how to pleasure him, but Cas feared he would somehow mess it up.

"It's okay Cas," he said as if reading the angel's thoughts.

Castiel leaned forward and kissed Dean softly on the lips. The hunter pulled Cas on top of him, and after that Dean let him set the pace. There was nothing rushed or desperate like there had been the night before. This would be slow, and gentle, and just as perfect. He had at first been scared to let Cas see him exposed, but he knew that if there was anyone he could trust not to take advantage of him in a vulnerable state, it was Castiel.

"I don't want to hurt you…" Cas fretted.

"Just do what feels natural. I'll be fine."

The angel nodded and reached down, running his finger over Dean's entrance before carefully inserting his finger. The muscles tightened only briefly before relaxing again. He tentatively inserted a second one and heard Dean make an aroused noise that was something between a growl and a purr.

Cas twisted his fingers experimentally. Dean cried out and spread his legs further, a clear plead for Castiel to take him. The sight was far too alluring for Cas to resist. He situated himself so he was straddling Dean and slowly slid inside, easing himself in until he was inside of his lover to the hilt.

"Move," Dean commanded, resting his hands on Cas' hips.

Castiel complied. He slowly rocked his hips back and forth, sliding out and sliding back in. The movements were slow and careful. Arms wound around his back and drew him down for a kiss. He framed Dean's face in his hands and slid his tongue in Dean's mouth, exploring him curiously.

Dean was entranced by Castiel's appearance when they finally parted from the kiss. His dark brown hair was in even more of a state of disarray than ever, his cheeks were faintly flushed, and his blue eyes shone in the morning light. He stretched out on top of Dean, not once removing himself from him. Castiel made love to Dean until they were both dizzy and incoherent.

Anyone, rather they be a romantic or cynic, would be captivated by the two lovers. It was a sight so ethereal that no one could deny the sheer beauty of it. A soft glow from the early light of dawn illuminated them and made the glossy black feathers of Castiel's wings appear even more otherworldly. Even Dean, who was fully and completely human, looked unnaturally beautiful.

They held each other tightly as they were thrown into oblivion. Though emotion cannot assume a solid form, the love between them was nearly palpable. It was a mystery how Castiel, an Angel of the Lord, and Dean Winchester, a demon hunter with a dark and haunted mind, could complete each other so fully, but there was no denying the unbreakable bond between them.

Needless to say, the honeymoon went out with a bang. Literally.

_"All this time we were waiting for each other_

_All this time I was waiting for you_

_We got all these words can't waste them on another_

_So I'm straight in a straight line, running back to you."_


End file.
